Rosario Vampire: The Lycan Chronicles
by shinmojin
Summary: This is a continuation of the ending of the anime, Tsukune is a Ghoul. In this, the gang has gone up a level, becoming sophmores. However, the main character is a mysterious individiual named Lope Kyh, a Lycan Prince, searching for his mate so he can become the next Lycan King. But a group call The Order is trying to stop this from happening, at all costs.
1. Ep1 A New Day Comes

He shivered slightly as the cold wind blew past him. He shuddered, slowly taking a few steps towards the ominous, foreboding school of Yokai Academy. As he began to walk, Gabriel came up to him. "Nervous My Lord?" he asked. Lope replied, "Of course not. And I am undercover. WE, are undercover. Or have you already forgotten that? Call me by name."

He walked on, leaving his Guard behind. As he walked, Lope began to think of why he came to this damn school. A mate. So that he may Inherit the true powers of his lineage. Lunesta came up to him. "We should really hurry Lope. We'll miss orientation." She said to him in her soothing voice. If only she could keep her powers stable...As Lope lost himself in Lunesta's face, Gabriel yelled at him, slapping his face, "Lope! Come on man!" Lope had to fight the urge to beat Gabriel to a bloody puddle as they walked to the entrance. Standing there was a witch, sweeping off the sidewalk. She wore a long black skirt and a pink corset. The three took care to avoid the girl, as she appeared to be a little strange.

They walked into the crowed auditorium that was packed with students. Lope watched as a girl with long pink hair, WAIT! ITS PINK! Wtf? Stupid Japan.

As he watched her, he felt this feeling of wanting, yet warning. He thought something was a little off about her, but he couldn't place it. "The presentations starting!" Lunesta jibbed him in the ribs.

The presentation began. Rattling off the rules of Yokai Academy.

1. No students may reveal their monster forms to another student

2. Students MUST remain in their human forms

And many others that Lope really didn't care about. He was too busy paying attention to the smell of the room. He leaned over to Gabriel. "You smell that?" "Yeah. Human. By the girl over there." Lope calmly walked over to him and as he walked, realized quickly the power of this human. Even with the Holy Lock placed upon him, he sensed his power. He was a Ghoul. Meaning the girl next to him, the one with the rosario, must be the vampire that turned him. Lope had never gotten to meet one of these foul monsters. He had always been told stories of how vile these creatures are. But the girl in front of him is just the opposite. She was very beautiful. But powerful. Not nearly as powerful as Lope, but powerful none the less. The Ghoul is something to worry about however.

"After the orientation, meet me near the border of the boundary, by the scarecrow." Lope whispered in his ear. The Ghoul turned quickly, startled, looked into Lope's eyes, and Lope saw the odd colors of them. One eye was light purple, the other, blue. How strange…The Ghoul nodded.

As they all filed out, Lope and the Guard waited at the scarecrow. Them being Lycans, they are faster than all other monsters, and as Royal Family, they can Shadow Jump, a technique which allows them to teleport long and short distances.

The Ghoul, along with a entire posse of people arrived. The vampire was present, however, a girl with blue hair, a girl with purple hair and a short little black haired girl.

"Why did you bring so many girls with you?" Gabriel asked

The blue haired girl replied "We're his friends! We don't know what the hell you want and we're here to help."

"You're friend here is a Ghoul. You know what that means right?" Lope began

"A Ghoul is a being that was previously human, that has been infected with so much vampiric blood that it turned into a half human, half vampire creature. These beings are mindless killing machines. Never distinguishing between friend or foe. Only killing for the blood shed. This Ghoul is much stronger than the vampire that turned him. Which can be dangerous."

Lope turned to his Guard. "What do you think? Two Seals?" They nodded. As Lope took off a ring and a bracelet, he surged with energy.

"Ah. That's good…"

The little black haired girl cried out "What are you going to do?!"

"I'm going to kill the Ghoul."

Immediately, the girls crowded around the Ghoul. Lope strode forward, and Shadow Jumped behind them, grabbing the Ghoul. He Shadow Jumped again, Into the air, throwing him into the ground.

The Ghoul got up, as if he hadn't been touched, brushing the dirt off of his green blazer and khakis.

"My name is Tsukune Aono. I have a Holy Lock, locking my Ghoulish side away. Only when I exert too much energy does my true power come out. I am Classified as an Alpha Class monster. I am as strong as you when I lose my Holy Lock."

"I highly doubt that. But a Ghoul is a Ghoul. And I cannot jeopardize myself." Said Lope

"Hold on!" Yelled the vampire. "Why are you doing? Can't you see he won't harm anyone?" she pleaded with Lope. "Please just stop it!"

"Can you guarantee that he won't kill any innocents?"

"Yes!"

"Then he shall live. But if he does kill, I will end him."

End of Episode 1


	2. Ep2 The Begining of Something New

Lope Daniels, as he was going by at the school, got his new class assignment. As did the Guard. They paid a bit extra to be able to be ensured they would be in the same class. 2-1. Lope sat in the back, he hated the front. Too many eyes upon him. From his seat, he could see all of his classmates clearly. To his left sat Gabriel. To his right, Lunesta. A row in front of Lope was the Ghoul, known as Tsukune Aono. To his right, was the vampire, Moka Akashia. Left, was the blue haired girl, a succubus named Kurumu Kurono. But the little witch wasn't present...I wonder why he thought. Suddenly, Lope sensed a strong sense of being watched. As he got up and went to the door, he felt like he was being followed but when he skillfully looked through his Shadow Touch technique, a telekinetic like ability, he found nothing. Not a bug. Nor an eye or person. Are his senses failing him? Maybe his paranoia is catching up to him? Have the Order already found me? Could I have been betrayed? Not possible. Nobody but the Guard knows my true Identity. To everyone else, I am simply a well mannered S Class Lycan. But Lunesta and Gabriel, he grinned, they know the secret of the Alphas…

He escaped the classroom, still sensing the follower. He decided to try again to use his Shadow Touch. For a bit there was nothing, however, for a split second, he felt it. He quickly Shadow Jumped behind the being and placed his hand on its shoulder.

"You shouldn't follow people little one. It isn't polite."

His comment was greeted by an icy slap to the face. The girl quickly jumped back and stared at him coldly. The entire hall began to chill. He felt it get colder and allowed his fur to arise, sensing a fight approaching.

He stopped short suddenly.

"You're that other Tsukune girl…"

"I have a name."

With that she froze the floor. She sent spikes flying toward Lope at an amazing speed, He couldn't dodge, he merely slapped them away.

He missed one, a spike driving itself deeply into his right shoulder. He glanced at it and sighed. He grabbed the end of it and slowly pulled it out, dropping it to the ground. The wound began to quickly close up as he smiled at he astonished face.

"What? Never seen a regenerative technique?"

"Not really. Most of us hear are NORMAL monsters. I've been watching you…You aren't like the others. Tsukune said something about how he is as powerful as you. But Tsukune is a rare Alpha class. Meaning, you're one as wel…"

Lope smiled slightly, and nodded.

"You're correct. And I don't think that a monster of your level is ready to face me."

"You're wrong!"

"Prove it my dear."

Lope quickly Shadow Jumped behind her and power kicked her forward. She quickly recovered, blasting more ice towards him. He decided he wanted to show off. He allowed them to get closer and closer until they were a few inches away. Using his Shadow Touch, he created an invisible wall, just in front of his face. He super heated the wall and when the ice made contact, steam instantly filled the hall, making seeing five feet infront of you an impossible task.

Lope Shadow Jumped behind her again and locked her into a chokehold. She struggled slightly, but for Lope it was nothing. As she began to come close to passing out, he released her. She fell to her knees, panting to catch her breath.

"You bastard…" she managed.

"If that's the worst people call me now, then things have improved."

"You arrogant BASTARD!" she yelled and swung at him; he ducked and threw a powerful punch into her solar plexus. She fell again. This time, Lope offered her his hand, she slapped it away and drop kicked him. However, the hit did nothing, and she fell awkwardly.

"Nice underwear." He said as he smiled cheekily.

The girl fired a spike of ice from the ground, Lope, wanting to show her his power, allowed it to spear through him. The ice penetrated low on this chest and came out through his back. He drew from out of his blazer pocket a short knife. As he pulled it from the scabbard, it seemed to glisten with gentle warmth, yet give off the heat of a thousand hells. He absent mindedly rotated his wrist a few times, feeling the knife's weight, and then, like lightening, slashed through the ice spike. He allowed his body to push the ice fragment still in him out and he smiled as his skin was repaired and his clothes fixed themselves, to her amazement.

He began to walk away and she said to him quietly

"Wait…"

"Yes?"

"You're name…"

"Lope Daniels."

"You're real name."

Lope smiled. She was smart. He knew she wasn't part of the Order. He felt like he could trust her. She may be an ice monster, but she has a warm heart.

"My name is Lope Kyh. I am the Lycan Prince."

The girl laughed heartily.

"I'm sure you are. If you're so regal, prove it."

Lope smiles slightly and begins to take off his two rings, two bracelets, two necklaces, and an anklet.

As soon as all of his seals were removed, the entire hall glowed. His eyes turned an inky black, shiny off the light he produced from his immense power.

The girl dropped the lollipop that was hanging out of her mouth.

Lope smiled sinisterly and began to put his seals back on. With his seals back on, the glow slowly died, his power being sealed behind the magical barriers he wore.

"That is how you can know I am who I say who I say I am."

"I…I love you…"

"Wh-What?"


	3. Ep3 A Brand New Hell

Lope sat at lunch with his Guard, eating, making small talk, discussing classes. But his mind was elsewhere. He kept thinking of the Mizore girl. The snow fairy. An interesting class of monsters. She was a strong one. She seemed as though she had been training for something. If only he knew what…

SMACK!

"Lope!"

"Ow…What?"

He turned to Lunesta, irritated. The look quickly melted away, as he saw Mizore. He smiled and thought to himself, She would make a good mate. She appears to be nice. She obvious likes me…He thought back to the moment...Damn my stupid tongue! I just stood there. I didn't know what to do…

"Lope, I was wondering if you…Wanted to come…um…Eat with me…"

Lope was a bit taken aback. Thankfully, Lunesta took action, ripping him out of the seat violently, pushing him towards her.

"He'd love to! He has been thinking about you the entire time we've been here."

Lope shot daggers at her, thinking, She did not need to know that.

They sat down on the cool grass, Mizore had prepared a box of onigiri, a dozen various rolls and some fish nigiri. It looked delicious. And Mizore…She seemed to be blushing.

Lope thought to himself, I wonder what she's thinking right now. If I was the Lycan King I could just read her mind…Why do women have to be so difficult to understand? So many mixed emotions. But I suppose men aren't any better. So impulsive…That reminds me. I have to write my report for Home.

As Lope drifted off into thought, Mizore stared at him and poked him.

"Lope?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Mizore hesitated for a minute.

"Why do I like you?"

What? What does she mean by that? Could she really want me to answer or is this some odd rhetorical question? How am I supposed to know why she likes me?

"Its just that…I was so drawn to Tsukune because of his weakness…But you. You're the opposite of him. You have so much power…I don't know why but…I'm drawn to it."

Before Lope could answer, he felt a sharp pain in his back. A blade of some sort. And then, a familiar burn.

"Silver…Fuck me…"

And as he heard Mizore calling his name, he passed out.

Lope woke up, in a cage. He looked around, get bearings and attempted to think of what to do. He could feel the burn of the silver still in his back. He could tell that the cage was made of Blessed Silver. Perfect… I can't even break out of this thing without passing out again…

He sat and waited. He tried to Shadow Jump out, and ended up burning his right arm on the cage. Nothing to do but wait.

He lost track of time. It had either been a few days, or a few hours.

After a length of time, a man opened a door of the room he was in.

He had on a long dark brown coat and a black hat. Strapped to his back was a crossbow…Of course. Its ALWAYS a crossbow.

"I've been hunting you for awhile now…"

"You're a human…"

"That's right. I'm glad you realized a human bested a Lycan Prince."

Damnit he knows… He probably knows all about me…

"I see you already tried to escape."

He pointed to the burn on Lope's arm. Lope nods at him.

"So why are you…hunting…me?"

"Because you're one of a kind. I aim to add you to my collection."

"Collection?"

"Yes. I collect powerful monsters. And you. Who is a mere 16…Most are a lot older than you…"

"If you think I'm that young, you haven't done your homework."

"No matter. You will be added all the same."

"What's your name?"

"Vendrex."

He left the room with that.

Lope laid down and slept. He dreamed of his childhood.

He remembered when he was told of his bloodline.

"Lope."

His mother called to him. He was around 17 at the time, just beginning to understand his powers. He had been practicing his Shadow Touch in the garden. He quickly went to her.

"Yes mother?"

"Do you understand your Inheritance Lope?"

"Somewhat mother..."

She laughed at him.

"Do you never pay attention to your father?"

"He gets so boring mother…"

"I'll explain it then."

"Long ago, there were many of our kind. They were barbarians. They formed tribes and fought each other for years. But after a while, a small group began to study magic. They mastered many types and taught these types to their tribes. This was the beginning of The Magic Wars. Finally, one very strong Lycan, your ancestor, stood up to lead them. He set fire to those who opposed him. Eventually, he died, and his son took his place, making him The Lycan King, and his sons, Lycan Princes. One day, a witch was scorned by the King. Her land had been taken from her by our kin and He had done nothing. She placed a curse upon him. He gained the powers of His father, commanding fire. But His enemies easily drowned him in water. His oldest son, Congrave, saw this and knew what had happened. His father's powers, however, He had also Inherited his weaknesses. This is your lot in life, my dear Lope..."

Lope nodded.

"What does that all mean to me?"

"You will have the powers of all the Kings, as you are destined to be the next Lycan King. And until you forsake your birthright or die, it shall always be. You must avoid fire, water, and silver. They are your worst foes. They will cripple you. You will be weakened in the sunlight, for Lucies was a Lycan King who was half vampire. Avoid holy objects and blessed items. They will cause you great pain. You are a rare breed of Lycan my dear. Your name is of the Roman wolf goddess Lupa. If I am correct, you will have the power of companionship and trust. You will win the hearts and minds of whoever you so choose. Just like the alpha in a wolf pack."

Lope woke up with a start. He was moving. He looked around and saw the cage being transported through the grounds. Maybe his time had come… But then he looked forward, and saw them. The last people he'd ever want to see.

"God damnit…"

"Hello Lope. We've been looking for you." The black hooded Order member said.


End file.
